


A Knight

by Anonymous



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jacob is his mysterious and vague posting self, M/M, Reader-Insert, he just wants someone to talk to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jacob never answered a question directly, no matter what it was. He barely could introduce himself without coming up with a conundrum. The man exudes mystery in every sense of the word. Even living with him, seeing him do the same things day in and day out- told you nothing about his past… For the most part.Can be read as romantic or not, but the reader is left gender-neutral. :)





	A Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else want to hang out with Jacob and shoot the breeze? Just me? Ok
> 
> I know I'm like... 10 years late to post this, but I just started rewatching Lost and uh boy do I remember how much I love Jacob. 
> 
> Jacob just needs someone to talk to 2k04.
> 
> I was going to write a reason for you being on the island in the story, but I thought it would be more fun to make up your own!

It was a cool night. The ocean breeze raced in over the sand and gave the night a refreshing feeling. 

You leaned against the sand and you looked at Jacob from across the way, your head tilting to get a good view of him from your angle. "Why am I here, Jacob?" You asked, feeling bold. 

You'd been here for a month now, and you didn't know more about your place here or even Jacob himself. Jacob was always so vague. 

Jacob doesn't respond, his hands not stopping their movement where they were whittling a small item out of what was once a sizable block of wood. His head does give a slight movement, an indication that if you hadn't been learning about him for the better part of a month, you wouldn't have realized. 

Jacob doesn't respond for so long that you think he'd forgotten, or maybe that he's ignoring you. Or maybe you hadn't gotten to know him well at all… But, eventually, he does let out a small hum, and he turns toward you, his eyebrows quirking as he looked at you. "Why do you think you're here?" He questions you, and his eyes look interested, like he always does whenever he asks you a question. 

Jacob never answered a question directly, no matter what it was. He barely could introduce himself without coming up with a conundrum. The man exudes mystery in every sense of the word. Even living with him, seeing him do the same things day in and day out- told you nothing about his past… For the most part.

You purse your lips, and let out a small tuff of air through your nostrils.

Jacob was always alone. He never talked about friends, other compatriots on the island… But then again maybe that was just him being mysterious, as he was. There could be a whole civilization hiding just out of your eyesight from the beach, and you wouldn't know. He'd never told you if there was one. 

However, something told you that he was… lonely. He seemed to enjoy it when you spoke to him, even if he didn't always respond for a long period of time. He always asked you questions, so that must mean he valued your opinion. Or, anyone's opinion. Anyone else that wasn't his own thoughts. 

"I think…" You ran the thoughts over in your head one more time, making sure that you weren't just full of yourself, and your eyebrow furrowed looking at Jacob. "I think that you were lonely." 

Jacob seemed to mull the thought over, and he looked back down to the wood lump he was working on in his hand. 

Or, you thought it was mulling. Maybe he was choosing to let what you said be forgotten. Leisurely, he raised his hand, and showed you the object of his creation, doing a small twirl with his fingers. It was a small horse head, with a wider base below it. 

It was a knight. Jacob had whittled a knight. 

It wasn't often that he smiled, but when you looked at Jacob now with wide eyes and a surprised look on your face, there was a smile adorning his lips. 

You stood up, and moved to sit down next to him and took the knight when he offered it to you, placing it into the palm of your hand. It wasn't bad, it wasn't extremely detailed, but it was pretty close to what you had described to him when you were explaining one of your favorite games, chess, to him one day. 

"Are… are you making us a set of chess pieces?" You questioned, even though it was relatively obvious. It was said more out of surprise, and you knew he could sense the why in your question more than anything else. 

He nodded, and his eyes fell back down, back to the firepit. "I thought you would like it." Jacob said, fondly, and his hands fell behind him, steadying himself to lay back. "You might have to describe the pawn a few more times. The shape isn't clear to me yet." Jacob said, and his eyes darted back to you after a moment, awaiting your response.

You smiled, and joined him in his relaxing position, and it's there that you opened your mouth to start to describe a pawn once more.


End file.
